


恋爱小说 03

by dundunmiruku



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dundunmiruku/pseuds/dundunmiruku





	恋爱小说 03

*  
日渐厚重的外衣，阻碍着双腿向前行走的寒风，与冬季相关的一切很轻易地让人们的思维和行动都变得迟缓，把他们对时间流逝的感受拉长。

金珉奎已经不知道这是今天第几次看向自己的手机。他的剧在今天杀青，几天前他就告诉了徐明浩，但徐明浩在敷衍地回了一句“知道了”以后便再无后文。他不由得开始胡思乱想起来，而由于他从未对任何一个前任有过类似的心理，这种思虑给他带来的情绪波动便显得尤为明显。

助理看得出来他心情不好，试探着询问他发生了什么。金珉奎看着他，想起了在床上嘲弄徐明浩的时候说的那些话，心情又变得愈发烦躁。

就算是日常的问候，也该发几条讯息过来吧？他忿忿地想。可徐明浩仿佛是已经删除了他的联系方式一样，沉默得像个陌生人。

杀青宴结束后，大家商量着要一起去CrossRoad喝上几杯。这是一位前辈开的酒吧，位置很有些刁钻，光顾的顾客多为一些同僚和娱乐圈的前后辈。金珉奎平时对这些活动很感兴趣，这一次却怎么也提不起兴致，只是为了不拂导演的面子才答应去凑个热闹。

一行人往包间里一关，酒瓶开盖的声音依次响起，金珉奎在此起彼伏的欢呼声中疲惫地揉了揉眉心。他坐在角落里，有人上来搭话便跟着聊几句，除此之外的大多数时候他都显得心不在焉。

他的手机响了。他一下从靠背上坐起来，低头一看，却不是徐明浩打来的。

跟屋内的人打了个招呼，他推开了包间的门。助理的声音在电话那边响起，说在车子的后备箱里看到了一个礼物盒，问是不是金珉奎买来要送人的。金珉奎心说不好，给徐明浩买的三周年礼物一直没有送过去，眼下都快过去大半个月了。

他让助理把礼物原样放好，自己晚些时候再拿去给徐明浩。徐明浩最近很像是在跟他闹脾气，如果礼物不对他的口味，他就请两天假，带徐明浩去欧洲玩几天。虽然他不善于说软话，但也正是出于这个原因，他难得表露出来的体贴应该会对徐明浩十分奏效。

他盘算着，挂掉电话后没有立刻折返，而是往吧台方向慢慢走了过去。包间里的谈笑声让他心烦，一个人反而会自在一些。

有人从他的右侧匆匆走过，戴着金丝边的圆框眼镜和毛线帽，侧脸有些眼熟。他盯着那人远去的背影看了好一会儿，突然记起，那是他已经许久没有联系的全圆佑。

三年后相见，金珉奎发现自己已经感受不到当年全圆佑赐予的挫败感。全圆佑在A社时以铁壁著称，他追全圆佑更像是一次挑战。他一面想象着冰山脸的全圆佑被自己追到会是什么感觉，一面跟狐朋狗友夸下海口说一定会手到擒来，以至于全圆佑突然的离社给他造成了严重的打击，在聚会上又是被嘲笑又是被灌酒弄到深夜才得以脱身。他情圣的名号破裂，吹着萧瑟的风走在街上，第一个想起的名字却是徐明浩。

现在想来，徐明浩于他一直是避风港般的存在。徐明浩的身上闻起来有一种让他安定的气息，与他说话的时候总是笑眯眯的。他说出什么提议，徐明浩也总是会说“好啊”、“珉奎想做的就去做吧”，让金珉奎以为无论他提出什么要求，徐明浩都会无条件地答应下来。

既然这样的话，成为恋人也是可以的吧？

他的博弈成功了。他从全圆佑那里失去的自尊心，最终在徐明浩几乎是没有原则的迁就下得到了补偿，只是当时的他疏于思考这份顺从背后代表的究竟是什么。

全圆佑没有看见他。他的步子顿了顿，本想继续往前走，又鬼使神差地回头望向全圆佑离去的方向。他看到全圆佑走进舞池，平日里总是抿成一条直线的嘴唇勾起一个好看的弧度，与一个戴着兜帽的人拥在了一起。

女人吗？他离得有点远，但还是能看到那个人的身量，即使被宽松的卫衣遮着也能看得出是一个十分纤瘦的人，身高也不像是女性，可能是全圆佑的哪个朋友也说不定。

他们的下一个动作打破了他的这一想法。全圆佑俯身到兜帽的耳边低声说了些什么，金珉奎看不清兜帽的表情，只能看见他状似生气地捏了捏全圆佑的肩，而全圆佑不仅没有喊疼也没有还击，反而凑近了要去亲对方露在外面的脸。金珉奎从未见过这样大胆的全圆佑，对窥探别人隐私的行为也有些过意不去，视线转了转，想着要不还是干脆回去吧。

就在这个时候，下一首歌曲响起，舞池顶端旋转起明亮的七彩灯光。金珉奎抬脚欲走，眼睛无意间瞥到的一幕却让他如遭雷击。

几米之外的位置，全圆佑背对着他，怀里抱着的那个人口罩拉到下巴尖，被灯光照亮的帽子底下分明是一双他再熟悉不过的、笑眼弯弯的眼睛。

*  
周围的世界漆黑一片，耳边不住地传来蜂鸣，金珉奎在走向那两个人的短暂时间里只感受得到自己狂跳的心脏。他快步踏到他们面前，不由分说地把全圆佑从徐明浩的身上推开。

全圆佑冷不丁地被推得后退了两步，敛着眉正要发作，待看到金珉奎盛怒的脸之后却又笑了起来：“你也在这啊，真巧。”

金珉奎无暇回击他的嘲讽。他看向徐明浩，而徐明浩已经把口罩重新拉了上去，眼睛不知道在看什么地方，丝毫没有与他交涉的打算。

他浑身的血一下子涌上头顶，拽着徐明浩的胳膊就要往外走，徐明浩却不知道哪来的力气，一下子挣脱了他的束缚。

“还是这么蛮横啊，金珉奎xi。”全圆佑在他们背后悠悠地道。

“跟你无关。”金珉奎警告地看了他一眼，“这是我跟明浩的事。”

“怎么无关？”全圆佑轻笑，“我想我有责任保护男朋友的安全。”

他的声音混在嘈杂的人声和音乐里，但金珉奎很清楚地听见了那几个刺耳的字眼。

“男朋友？”他怒极反笑，“徐明浩，你现在是他的男朋友了？”

徐明浩什么都不说，只是又把口罩提得高了些。金珉奎死死地盯着徐明浩帽子下的阴影，可那双总是看着他笑的眸子怎么也不肯看他，甚至还转到了后面，悄悄地向全圆佑求救。

这在金珉奎眼里无疑是赤裸裸的背叛。他咬着后槽牙让自己不至于在酒吧里做出太冲动的举动，手再次握住徐明浩的，这次没有给他一点反抗的余地。

徐明浩被他一路拉扯到酒吧外面，全圆佑也跟了出来。站稳了的徐明浩把他抓过的衣袖拉起来，里面是一块隐约浮现的红痕。他顿时有些歉疚，却又不好拉下脸道一句关心，便只是红着眼眶等徐明浩的回答。

徐明浩总算抬起眼看他，黑漆漆的眼睛是与他完全相反的冷静。

“你要我对你解释什么呢？”

金珉奎觉得他的话很荒唐：“你知道你现在是在做什么吗！你背着我跟别的男人出现在酒吧！”

“跟别的男人？”徐明浩反问他，“还是跟全圆佑？”

金珉奎心口猛地一跳。他看了看全圆佑，而后者只是平淡地看着他。

“已经三年了啊......”徐明浩低头说着，“如果现在醒悟过来好像也不算太晚，对吧？”

他的脸上含着笑，金珉奎却看得一阵心慌。全圆佑上前两步要把徐明浩带走，他连忙把徐明浩拉了回来。

“我们谈谈。”他梗着喉咙说，“你不能......”

徐明浩蹙紧了眉。他惊觉自己又把他捏痛了，窘迫地收回了手。

“不要再强迫他了，他不是不愿意跟你谈吗？”全圆佑说，“你什么时候考虑过他的想法，站在恋人的角度上？”

金珉奎顿觉嗓子里像是被灌进了冷冽的风，堵得他一句话也说不出来。

全圆佑带着徐明浩走了。两个互相依偎着的人影慢慢消失在路的尽头，而他独自立在空无一人的街道里，如同一盏孤单凄冷的路灯。

*  
浴室里传来淋浴喷头淅淅沥沥的水声，徐明浩穿着睡袍坐在床边，看着自己的脚尖发呆。暖气抵消了水汽蒸发带走的温度，他半敞着衣领也丝毫不觉寒冷。

狭窄空间里的水声停了。全圆佑走出来，湿发搭在他的眉间，被水浸湿过的下颚线透出比平时愈发深刻的冷冽。他走到徐明浩的近前，在他脚边蹲了下来。

“你看起来不太好。”他吻了吻徐明浩的手背，“虽然不想提起他的名字，但我想不出别的原因。”

徐明浩哑然。他确实也想不出更多的解释，眼前和脑际都是金珉奎欲言又止的模样，那双眼睛通红，红得如同他心尖的血色。自己明明该是站在高台上的那个受害者，理应把种种罪证甩到金珉奎的脸上怒斥他的顽劣和自私，可临到头来只是被金珉奎那样看了一眼，怯懦又欺压上来。

他不想看到金珉奎的无助和软弱。记忆里的金珉奎永远热情又自信，他喜欢他蓬勃旺盛的生命力，就像寒冬中踽踽独行的人在渴望一个太阳。这份热爱使他盲目，慢慢地，他有了一些连他自己都没有发现的坏习惯。

倒扣在床上的手机震了震。他偏过头要去拿，全圆佑比他的动作更快。他默不作声地垂着肩，看着屏幕的荧光照在全圆佑的脸上，看着手机依旧在骚动，全圆佑一条一条读完那些接二连三跃出来的讯息。

最后，铃声响了起来。全圆佑把手机屏幕转向他，给他看来电人——两颗爱心包围着一个“9”，除了金珉奎之外不可能是别人。

“要接吗？”

徐明浩扶在床沿的指尖泛出一圈白色。全圆佑等了他五秒钟，按下挂断键。

“放手吧。”全圆佑的声音在他的耳畔响起，低哑的声线极具魅惑，“只要你不想受更多的伤，就该离开他了。”

他没听到徐明浩的回应，狭长的眼眸中闪过一道寒芒。徐明浩反应不及，被他推倒在松软的床垫上，十指也被紧紧地扣住。他这才想起来，眼前的这个男人尽管没有金珉奎那么强的压迫感，若真的说起力量，自己不是他的对手。

全圆佑不是可以敷衍应对的羊，他是一只狐狸。

徐明浩的视野一寸寸地变暗，身上的人缓缓压下来，眼睫、鼻息还有嘴唇，都与他仅余咫尺之隔。

“我的耐心也有限度，你知道吗。”

徐明浩的眼睫轻颤。他现在知道了。

全圆佑将落未落的唇埋进了他的颈间。他贪婪地嗅着徐明浩身上的味道，呼出的温度烫得徐明浩屏住了呼吸。徐明浩僵直着身体，敏感的颈侧继而又贴上了一双干燥的嘴唇，点火般地一路向下，像是要燃起他偏低的体温。他的睡袍被褪到肩下，腰间系着的带子也不知道什么时候不见了踪影，他隐约地开始有些害怕，从各种意义上地。

吻到胸口时，全圆佑的动作顿了顿。他刚想松一口气，左胸的茱萸便被柔软的舌怜惜地舔过，激起一阵触电般的酥麻。他拿手捂住嘴，才勉强止住了险些溢出来的惊叫和喘息。

全圆佑抬起眼看他，嘴上的动作不停，那张禁欲的脸做着色情的事，有一种独一无二的致命的性感。徐明浩觉得越来越不对劲，他浑身的皮肤都几近达到了他体温的阈值，他真的快被全圆佑点燃了。

就在这时，他听到了一声叹息。

“怎么办好。”全圆佑抚着他已经红透了的脸，“我想要你想得发狂，但又怕你会生我的气，怕这样做反而招致更多的后悔。”

徐明浩急促地喘着气，他的手被抓着按到全圆佑的胸口，那里的心跳坚实又有力。

“帮帮我吧。用手就可以，好吗？”

或许是受了全圆佑的蛊惑，又或许是全圆佑的眼神太过虔诚，手被握着探进布料里侧之时，他没有反抗。那里是与全圆佑凉薄的体温完全不同的世界，他第一次替人这么做，鲜活的触感让他的脸红得快要滴血。

他试探着抚弄了一下，全圆佑立刻吐出一声低沉的喟叹，凑过去亲他的嘴唇。这是一个充满情欲的吻。他的下体慢慢地也被全圆佑握在手中一深一浅地套弄，伴着唇舌互相纠缠发出的渍渍水声，快感如同涌起的潮水般一路攀高。他的眼前亮起越来越耀眼的白光，理智和思维在欲望的侵占下变得不值一提，他只能把自己完全地交给欲望。

高潮袭来之后，他的脸埋在全圆佑的胸口，那团让他迷茫的白光却仍未散去。他无法明确地判断自己的对错，但他隐约地认为，自己现在已经背叛了一些什么。

*  
金珉奎戴着他最常用的墨镜出门，这次不是为了别的，而是要遮住他脸上青紫的黑眼圈。他昨晚给徐明浩发了无数条信息，没有一条显示已读，甚至连拨过去的电话都被毫不客气地挂断。六神无主的他只好追到徐明浩的公寓发了疯地按门铃，按到手指发红、指节酸疼才发觉不是徐明浩过滤了他的恳求，而是根本没有人在家。

徐明浩会去哪儿呢？这个问题甚至不用加以思考，分别时全圆佑露出的若有似无的笑依然烙在他的眼底。他带着一身厚重的冷意回到公寓，洗了一个热水澡，和衣躺在空落落的大床上，能做的事却仍与若干个小时前一样。徐明浩跟全圆佑待在一起，在抛下自己之后，在这样一个初冬的夜晚，知道这些就足以让他幻想出无数种恶劣的可能，使得他辗转反侧彻夜难眠。

不是没有想过被揭发的那一天，但绝不是以这种荒诞的形式。如果说三年前的全圆佑是一颗垂在他头顶的樱桃，他即便垂涎也无法将它吞吃入腹，那么现在的全圆佑便是悄然生长的藤蔓，他冷不丁被狠狠绊了一脚，却又因为一些尴尬的旧事不便与他纠缠。他甚至在想，全圆佑会不会是在报复他，想要为三年前的仓促离去讨要一些补偿。

但这些都不是现在最重要的。他跟徐明浩之间还远没有结束，换一句话说，他从来没有设想过徐明浩会在某一天主动离开。现下僵硬的情势让他坐立不安，他觉得自己必须死死抓住吊桥的绳索，否则他和徐明浩真的会有彻底崩塌的那一天。

他打开车门，脚下是归属于E社的水泥地，几个蹲守在门前的粉丝显然没有料到他会出现在这里，发出惊喜的尖叫声。

“The8在哪里？”

徐明浩的助理认识他，好脾气地告诉他浩哥在副社长的办公室。他说了一句“好啊，我在这里等他”，便给自己找了个地方坐了下去。推特搜索词“The 8”、“徐明浩”被他翻来覆去地看，有粉丝贴了几篇有趣的签售会repo，他看完也跟着笑笑，见到对徐明浩的恶评，他便不自觉地皱起眉头。浏览了大约半个小时，徐明浩的助理小跑着过来，对他说徐明浩刚才一个人走了。

“哥让我不要告诉珉奎哥你的......”助理看起来很为难，“你们到底怎么啦？”

金珉奎墨镜下的眼睫低垂，扶着座椅把手站起：“我现在赶去停车场还来得及吧？”

尽管并不是所有的停车场都那么灰暗，但这一地底空间给金珉奎的印象一直是潮湿阴冷的，纵横交错的钢筋，素面朝天的泥墙，他要在静止的铁皮堡垒中寻到唯一一个行走着的身影。

徐明浩的头发率先暴露了他的行踪，深棕色的发丝随着他的步伐微微扬起，让金珉奎忍不住去遐想手掌摸过它们的触感。他看起来像是已经找到了他的车，做了一个向外掏钥匙的动作，金珉奎赶忙快步跑过去，从背后抱住他的腰。

徐明浩被他突如其来的闯入吓到，却又很快平静下来。他的手指搭上金珉奎的手背，用力把那双盘踞着青筋的、曾经捧过他脸颊的手掰开。

“明浩，明浩，你听我说。”金珉奎没料到徐明浩还是这般决绝的模样，紧张到嗓子发干，“如果你知道了全圆佑……跟我的事，对不起，真的对不起。但我跟他之间没什么，什么都没有发生，我追他只是为了好玩……”

“好玩吗？”徐明浩无声地笑，“那我可不可以理解成你向我表白，也是为了好玩？”

“你跟他怎么会一样？我和你这么多年......”

“你大概永远也理解不了我那个时候的心情。“徐明浩打断他，”最亲近的朋友对我说出了那样孤注一掷的话，我的第一反应是讶异、不安，我会想如果我拒绝了你，被辜负了的你该怎么办？若是接受了，我们又可以走多远呢？你就那样盘着腿，一动不动地等着我的回答，我又意识到，对我表白的不是别人，是金珉奎啊，是那个我最信任、快乐和难过的时候都陪着我的珉奎。那些恐惧和担忧，就算有一天把我击倒了，珉奎也会接住我的。”

“但事实证明我错了。”徐明浩的半张脸埋在长长的围巾里，面色苍白，“那天晚上你需要的只是一名攻略目标，而我之所以被选中，是因为你有很大把握会在我这里成功。”

“金珉奎，爱情对你来说是消遣的赌局，我始终没有立场去指责你，可是你最终赌到了我身上。”

有车在他们的背后鸣喇叭，示意他们挡路了。徐明浩整理好表情，撇下金珉奎走向他的车。坐进主驾驶室，他正要关上车门，金珉奎伸出手堪堪把门拦住。

“不要走！”那双上挑的眼睛里此时盛满了惊惧，以及徐明浩看不懂的挣扎。徐明浩望向挡风玻璃，斜上方有一个摄像头正对着他们的位置。

“我想和你说的都说完了。如果你需要一句更明确的话——”

“不行。”金珉奎惶急地打断他，“我说不行。”

徐明浩无可奈何地摇了摇头。他再度拉回车门，金珉奎的手指仍牢牢地握在门边上，就这样被夹在了缝里。金珉奎吃痛地皱紧了眉头，却没有喊叫一下。

“我要跟你一起走。”

“我去全圆佑那里，你也要跟着一起吗？”

金珉奎无比真切地感受到了这个名字的杀伤力。这种杀伤力是双向的，包括说出这句话的徐明浩在内，都被它所代表的一段往事侵蚀了心灵。

“今天有音乐节目，他恐怕正在电视台做录制，你不可能现在去他那里。”他把心口涌动着的苦楚艰难地咽下，挤出一个难看的笑容，“不如回我那边坐坐，你很久没去了。”

*  
开车的人是徐明浩，坐在副驾驶、右手鲜血直流的人是金珉奎，可他们之间的形式在徐明浩看来更像是自己受到了劫持。

金珉奎用绷带简单处理了一下自己的伤口，好在他受伤的不是左手，大概可以算作是左撇子的侥幸。他合上药箱，转过身便去找徐明浩，仿佛徐明浩会趁他不留神的时候悄悄溜走。

徐明浩陷在沙发里，把目光吝啬地给了手机。金珉奎犹豫着该说些什么打破沉默，忽地记起那个没送出去的礼物，连忙从卧室把它拿了出来。

“这是什么？”徐明浩抬眼看他。

“送给你的。三周年那天我没能和你一起过……对不起。”

“算了，也不是多重要的日子。”徐明浩的语气淡淡的，“只是有人因为受了挫折才印象深刻而已。”

捧着盒子的手指不受控制地收紧。这应该就是他的报应吧，他这么想道。

“你要我过来就是为了给我这个吗？”徐明浩又说，“你的好意我心领了，我很感谢。现在可以放我走了吗？”

他用了“放”这个字，金珉奎知道，他把大门反锁的时候被徐明浩看见了。

“你还是这样。”徐明浩扯了扯嘴角，“什么时候你才能明白，地球并不是围着你一个人转的。”

“我不需要整个地球。”金珉奎垂下头，“我只要你。”

“那么我现在告诉你，我累了。去找你的下一个玩伴吧。”

“不是的，不是这样，”金珉奎慌乱地解释，“我没有玩弄你的想法，我……”

“如果全圆佑没有离社，你还会在那天找上我吗？”

“……”

“看吧，连你都没法说服你自己。你可以对信任你的人说一百次谎，他们也可以相信你，但你骗不了自己。”

金珉奎心里的声音大喊着并不是这样，徐明浩显然做了更多错误的推断，而这才是最糟糕的地方。可他对徐明浩以上的这一假设没有辩驳的余地，这使他握紧了拳头，浑身颤抖不已。

右手传来钻心的疼痛，他恍惚地记起自己有伤。此时他的伤口一定是裂开了，血色狰狞地渗开来，在他粗劣包裹着的纱布上显得触目惊心。

徐明浩也看到了他的血，两道温顺的眉微微皱了起来。金珉奎以前就马虎，总是能自己把自己伤到，有了小磕小碰都是徐明浩给做的处理。尽管都是一些不甚严重的小伤口，徐明浩也会施以千百倍的小心和谨慎，涂一圈药水都得抬头看金珉奎好几遍，睁着圆圆的眼睛问他疼不疼。当时徐明浩的样子和现在一样，紧咬着下唇，仿佛疼的不是金珉奎，而是握着棉棒的他。

金珉奎心口一颤，也不管伤口仍在淌血，用完好的左手揽过徐明浩的肩。

“你舍不得我。”他的热泪滚落，“我们认识了这么久，一起在出租屋里度过了那么多个清晨和夜晚，你忘不掉的。”

徐明浩任他抱着，感受着他胸腔的剧烈起伏：“再美好的记忆也是会被磨完的。而我现在，已经不敢再相信你了。”

金珉奎料想自己的心脏应该也在出血，失去徐明浩的征兆已经不只是一个征兆，他们已经走到了悬崖的末尾。他睁着盛满泪水的眼眶，视线向下，徐明浩脖颈上几道浅色的红痕又紧接着在他血淋淋的伤口上刺了一道。

好疼。这次却没有人再与他感同身受。

“你们真的在一起了吗？”他不知道自己为什么这个时候还笑得出来，“到底是从什么时候开始的？其实你很早之前就想要甩掉我了吧？”

“你的问题真多。但我恐怕没有义务回答。”

“他对你真的这么好吗？”

“很好。如果要与你比较，”徐明浩的目光从他的额角移向他深色的瞳孔，“他给了我你从未给过的温柔。我这样回答，你满意了吗？”

-tbc-


End file.
